Lewd Confessions
by attack09
Summary: SSHG. Autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Soline. Hermione hat ein Problem mit Jungs. Wie jetzt, EIN Problem? Oh, nein, da kommt schon einiges zusammen. Und warum muss eigentlich Snape immer in den ungeeignetsten Momenten auftauchen?


**A/N: Eigentlich hatte ich mich von dieser Plattform zurückgezogen, weil ich mich einmal zuviel über sie geärgert hatte. Aber ich denke, ich wage noch einen Versuch. Und an dieser Stelle möchte ich auch allen danken, die sich nach meinem Rückzug auf meine Stories verirrt und ein Review hinterlassen haben!**

Das ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, mein erster und wahrscheinlich einziger Ausflug in dieses Genre. Übersetzen kostet Nerven – ich wollte es nicht glauben, bis ich selbst ausprobiert hatte.

Besonders dankbar bin ich leonora mitchell, die sich Zeit nahm und meine Entwürfe durchsah, mir half, bessere Formulierungen zu finden und Acht gab, dass ich nicht plötzlich in meinen eigenen Stil abrutschte. Danke, ll! Alle noch vorhandenen Fehler und schlechten Formulierungen gehen allein auf mein Unvermögen zurück.

Das Original ist von **Soline** und ihr findet es auch hier auf dieser Plattform, schaut am besten mal unter meine Favoriten.

Noch etwas: Diese hübsche, kleine Story ist **ABSOLUT UNGEEIGNET** für Minderjährige. Bitte, liebe Kids, verlasst auf der Stelle diese Seite – hier werden böse Worte benutzt und Dinge angesprochen, die noch nichts für eure jugendlichen Ohren sind!

**Ich widme diesen OS meinen Rudelviechern – und zwar all denen, die sehr viel besser als ich Englisch beherrschen, es jedoch nicht über sich bringen, englische ffs zu lesen, weil… keine Ahnung, die Begründung habe ich vergessen, weil unverständlich. ;D**

**SSHGSSHG**

**Lewd Confessions**

**von Soline **

Ich bin kein Einfaltspinsel. Ich habe einige Schwänze im Laufe der Zeit gesehen.

Schwanz Nummer Eins.

Monströser Schwanz.

Victor Krum. Nach dem Weihnachtsball, als ich mich wieder hinunter schlich, nachdem Ron beinahe meinen Abend ruiniert hatte, traf ich Victor außerhalb der Eingangstür. Er war rotwangig und ein wenig rührselig – der Punsch war aufgepeppt. Kaum hatte ich ihn geküsst, war die Hosenschlange raus. Sie stach mir in den Bauch und hinterließ ein bisschen feuchte Schmiere auf meinem pfirsichfarbenen Kleid. Ich sah hinunter. Entsetzt. Neugierig. Noch entsetzter. Es war ein Monster – dicke Venen und dunkelbraun und nässend, als wäre er bereits gekommen.

Ich rannte. Ich war _fünfzehn_, und der Schwanz des berühmten bulgarischen Suchers stupste mich an wie ein dritter Arm. Ja. Ich rannte.

Snape, immer wieder aufgrund eines perversen Schicksals während meiner sexuellen Eskapaden auftauchend, traf mich im Schloss. Ich war außer mir vor Panik wegen des Lusttropfens auf meinem Kleid.

„Miss Granger, Strafarbeit wegen Überschreiten der Ausgangssperre." Es interessierte mich einen Nifflerscheiß. Ruhig, Snape. Da ist Schwanzsaft an mir.

„Wäääh!" Ich quiekte.

„Wäh?", sagte er kurz angebunden. Eine abschätzige Augenbraue hob sich.

„Da ist", sagte ich, mein Kleid von meiner Haut fernhaltend, als wäre es fleischzersetzende Säure von Außerirdischen, „ein Schwanz draußen."

Obszöne Wörter vor meinem Professor – niemals zuvor passierte das vor einem anderen außer meinem Tagebuch und der experimentellen Privatsphäre meines Bettes.

„Ein…" Beide Augenbrauen hoben sich – welch perfekt elegante Augenbrauen.

„Elefantös. Hängend." Sinnvolle Ausdrücke ließen mich im Stich. Ich erinnere mich vage an meine Hände, die herumfuchtelten und unanständige Bewegungen machten. „Auslaufend!"

Er sah auf die Stelle an meinem Kleid. Wie _demütigend_!

Und dann war Snape fort, draußen, und ich stand alleine da, darüber nachgrübelnd, wie hartnäckig Lusttropfen klebten.

Snape kam mit einem leicht angewiderten Ausdruck zurück.

„Ich hab's Ihnen gesagt", sagte ich zu ihm. Dann, meines Anteils an Schwänzen und Peinlichkeiten für diesen Abend überdrüssig, verzog ich mich nach oben. Versuchte zu schlafen und jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Augen schloss, war er da. Victor Krums mächtiges, bedrohliches Gerät, welches mir zunickte. Als wollte es sagen: „Hallo, Hermione Granger!"

Brauchte eine Ablenkung.

Stellte mir stattdessen Snapes Schwanz vor und fand ihn ganz annehmbar.

**SSHGSSHG**

Schwanz Nummer Zwei.

Überraschungsschwanz.

Ich stolperte über Harry, während er im Grimmauldplatz duschte. Völlig unabsichtlich natürlich.

Er hatte seine Faust darum. Pumpte. Oh, Merlin. Er hielt sein Gesicht in den Wasserstrahl, seinen Schwanz fast gerade nach oben ziehend. Wäre er gekommen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich bis auf die Brust gespritzt… Ich lachte.

Und dann erkannte ich, dass es _Harry_ war. Wäh. Warum ist es immer wäh?

Ich schrie. Er schrie – klang erstaunlich wie mein Schrei.

Mein Gesicht brannte, als ich die Treppen herunter rannte und unmittelbar gegen einen schwarzen, wollenen Brustkorb prallte. Er rührte sich nicht, ich schon. Diese Stufen taten meinem Hintern wirklich weh.

Snape, verdammt sollten er und seine unerschütterliche Anwesenheit während meiner beschämenden Momente sein.

„Ich nehme an, es war Potters mädchenhaftes Kreischen, welches ich hörte", schnarrte er.

Ich nickte. Mein Gesicht, seine Genitalien, auf gleicher Höhe. War das eine _Schwellung_? Plötzlich war er David Bowie in _Labyrinth _– Elasthanhosen, grenzwertiger Ständer, all das. Oh, heiliger Goblinkönig.

Ich starrte zu lange, genau geradeaus, auf Snapes Genitalien. Es war hypnotisierend, als wären alle UTZE ein „Ohnegleichen". Hör auf zu starren. Schau weg von Snapes _Eiern_. Weg, Mädchen, weg!

Er verließ mich, verschwand in der Küche.

Er lachte mich aus.

Verdammter David-Bowie-Mist.

**SSHGSSHG**

Schwanz Nummer Drei.

Er-ist-drin-Schwanz.

Ronald Weasley.

Lieber Ronald.

Lieber ziemlich rosafarbener, ziemlich kleiner Ronald.

Natürlich war er Victors Walwerkzeug vorzuziehen. Gut für Anfänger. Perfekt für mich – ich hatte _es_ niemals zuvor getan. Diese Statistik schien nicht fair, wenn man die Anzahl der Schwänze in Erwägung zog, die ich gesehen hatte. Hm.

Nahm die Sache in die eigene Hand, geradezu buchstäblich, auf meiner nächtlichen Vertrauensschülerrunde. Die Absicht, _es_ auf dem Tisch des Tränkemeisters zu tun, war vorsätzlich. Snapes wissendes Gelächter hatte sich in mein Herz eingegraben und einen Groll etabliert, glaube ich.

„Hermione, bist du sicher…"

„Halt die Klappe, Ron."

Ich wartete.

Er grunzte.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf, mein Mund öffnete sich vor Konzentration, die Augen rollten vor Verwunderung zur Decke.

Er stieß.

Ich sagte „Hui". Wie jemand sagen würde: „Schau mal da, eine uralte Badewanne!"

„Hui?" Ron keuchte.

„Ist er drin?"

„Ja!"

„Okay."

Ich machte den schrecklichen Fehler, meinen Kopf über die andere Seite des Schreibtisches herunterhängen zu lassen, darüber grübelnd, wie klein Ron war, und da war es. Ich hätte diese Genitalien überall erkannt.

Verdammter Severus Snape und seine Goblineier.

„_Runter von meinem Schreibtisch_."

Er war _stinksauer_. Mordswütend. Peitschende-Weide-tobsüchtig.

Ron stolperte raus und ließ mich zurück.

„Der Bastard hat mich im Stich gelassen!"

„Merlins Eier, Hexe, zieh dich an!"

Ich richtete meine Roben und drehte mich herum. Das ist die lebhafteste Erinnerung, die ich von Snape habe – das Herumwirbeln, die Drehung meiner Fersen, die Schatten an den Wänden, die Schwärze seiner Augen.

Das ärgerliche Kräuseln seiner Lippen.

Die Gemeinheit.

Blasse, eisige Haut. Groß, dunkel, Furcht erregend.

Schwarze Haare, die ich mit schweißnassen Händen greifen könnte… ziehend… drückend…

Ich hatte drei Monate Strafarbeiten, Säuberung der Pferche der magischen Wesen.

Doch das war das erste Mal, dass ich mich nach Severus Snapes Körper auf meinem sehnte.

**SSHGSSHG**

Schwanz Nummer Vier.

Tyrannosaurusschwanz

Cormack McLaggen, der nach Slughorns Party in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf mich zu rannte, mit seinen Hosen unter seinen Knien und sein unnatürlich großer, steifer Schwanz in der Luft schwingend.

„Heilige Scheiße!" Ich schrie.

McLaggen war ebenfalls am Schreien, ziemlich betrunken und ein großer Kerl. So klang sein Schreien wie ein hungriger T-Rex und alles, was ich sehen konnte, war sein riesiger Schwanz und die langen Beine darunter. Deshalb Tyrannosaurusschwanz.

„Hermione!", schrie T-Rex-Schwanz. „Du bist _so_ heiß! Bitte, Hermione, ich will dich jetzt!"

„Ahhhhhhh!" Zugegeben, ich war auch ein wenig betrunken, also rannte ich schreiend durch den Gang. Ich sah Snape (groß, dunkel, köstlich Furcht erregend) und warf mich hinter ihn in Deckung. Ich packte die Rückseite seiner Robe und kämpfte mit ihm, um ihn vor mir zu halten.

„Miss Granger…"

„Es kommt!", quiekte ich. Duckte ab, um seinen greifenden Händen zu entgehen. Ducken. Ausweichen.

„_Welches_ es?", schnauzte er.

„Tyrannosaurusschwanz!"

Und dann, Anzeichen von Jurassic Park, die Kerzen flackerten unter der Wucht von schweren Tritten. Snape äugte den Gang hinunter. Erhob seinen Zauberstab. Ich schielte unter seinem Arm hindurch.

„Hermioneeee!" T-Rex-Schwanz röhrte. „Biiiiitte lass uns Sex haben!"

„Heilige Scheiße!"

Ganz genau mein Reden, Snape.

Da war Cormac McLaggen in voller Lebensgröße, noch immer in Höchstgeschwindigkeit mit seinem Ding, welches die kalte Kerkerluft torpedierte.

Snape arbeite flink aus dem Handgelenk heraus (hm, schnelle Finger. Verlockend), und McLaggens Hosen waren wieder oben. Er marschierte mit völlig leerem Gesichtsausdruck von uns fort.

„Warum", sagte Snape, „sind Sie immer… tun Sie immer… Was _ist_ mit Ihnen?"

„Ich!" Nur ein lautes, wohlüberlegtes Wort. Ich schwankte ein wenig.

„Sie sind betrunken." Aber er _grinste_, was rein theoretisch ein _Lächeln_ war. Snape lächelte mich an!

Ich flog auf einem Besen über den Mond.

Bildlich gesprochen. Ich hasse fliegen.

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Sir." Ich knickste – beugte sogar meine Knie und hob meine Robe. Ausgezeichneter Knicks.

„In der Tat."

**SSHGSSHG**

Abschlusstag – überraschend langweilig dank des Überflusses an Kammermusik. Schreibe auf der Rückseite meines Programmheftes, um die Zeit zu überbrücken.

Abschließende Rechnung:

_Gesehene Anzahl an Schwänzen: 4_

_Gefickte Anzahl an Schwänzen: 1_

(Nachdem mich Ron breitbeinig auf Snapes Schreibtisch zurückgelassen hatte, war es das.)

Hm. Also machte die Gesamtsumme weniger aus als die Anzahl der Jahre, die ich auf Hogwarts war. Traurig.

Aber.

Wenn man hinzufügte:

_Anzahl der Minuten verbracht, über Snapes Schwanz zu fantasieren: Tausende_.

Wow, das ließ die Wagschale nach oben schnellen.

Jemand setzt sich neben mich und richtet seine Robe – die Lehrer nehmen ihre Plätze an den Enden der Reihen ein. Ich drehe hastig das Programm herum und sehe auf, um Snape neben mir zu finden, der auf meinen Schoß sieht. Meine Wangen brennen, als er herüber greift, leichthin und leise, und das Programm aus meinen Händen nimmt.

Mist, Mist, mistiger Mist!

Ich richte meinen Blick unbeirrt zur Bühne, wo sich mehrere ministeriale Offizielle anschicken, ihre Reden zu halten. Normalerweise wäre ich gespannte Aufmerksamkeit, doch…

Snape faltet das Programmheft, steckt es in seine Tasche und lenkt seinen schwarzen Blick wieder zu mir. Dann gleitet seine bleiche, kühle Hand über meine. Seine eleganten Finger umfassen mein Handgelenk und er führt meine Hand in seinen Schoß, in seine Robe und in das raue Schamhaar unterhalb seines Bauches.

Heilige Scheiße! Ich hoffe, meine Hand ist nicht zu kalt oder zu verschwitzt oder…

Er bemerkt meine Nervosität, und seine Finger helfen mir. Er zieht meine Hand auf seinen hart werdenden Schwanz und legt meine Finger um ihn. Ich schlucke – er füllt meine gesamte Handfläche und ich kann meine Fingerspitzen nicht um ihn schließen.

Und dann – langsam und mit zunehmendem Selbstvertrauen – entdecke ich ihn. Ich kann es fühlen: ein paar dicke Venen entlang seiner Härte, das erhitzte Blut darunter pumpend, eine angemessen große Eichel, auf welcher sich einige Lusttropfen bilden, und die marmorne Struktur – hart und glatt.

Er grummelt leise, als ich anfange, ihn zu pumpen. Ich schaue in sein Gesicht, um zu sehen, ob er irgendwie reagiert, doch er gibt nichts preis.

„Sieh nach vorn", sagt er nur. Ich drücke ein wenig stärker, lasse ihn wissen, dass ich keine Befehle annehme, aber das mag er. Sein Schwanz zuckt. Ich pumpe ihn härter, erkunde, was ihm gefällt, was ihn knurren lässt.

Meine Hand wandert nach unten, neugierig auf Snapes weitere Ausstattung. Er sitzt aufrechter, als ich seine Eier umfasse und das Stück Haut zwischen ihnen und seinem Anus befingere. Snape stößt zischend seinen Atem aus, doch ich starre eisern zur Bühne, wo Hornby Jerkins seine Rede hält. Mein Unterarm beginnt jetzt müde zu werden.

Ich rolle seine Eichel in meiner Handfläche, massiere mit dem Daumen die Unterseite seines Schwanzes und ziehe ihn mit einem festen Griff zurück.

Snapes Hand greift meinen Arm – es schmerzt – und ich sehe zu ihm hinüber; er zieht eine Grimasse und seine Lippen öffnen sich. Ich habe ihn dazu gebracht zu kommen. Ich habe Professor Snape dazu gebracht zu kommen. Ich grinse irre und ziehe meine klebrige Hand in meinen Schoß zurück, sie mit einem Zauber reinigend.

Genau in diesem Moment beendet Dumbledore die Feierlichkeiten.

„Pünktlich wie immer, Miss Granger", murmelt Snape. Er lächelt nicht, grinst nicht, verzieht seine Lippen nicht in irgendeiner Form von Zufriedenheit. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmt Snape von mir fort.

Verflucht! Ich bin zu weit gegangen und habe es falsch gemacht. Ich Dummkopf. Ich alberner Dummkopf.

Ich könnte wirklich und wahrhaftig heulen.

Bevor ich das tue, renne ich, ohne mein Abschlusszeugnis abzuholen, ins Schloss in all seiner Herrlichkeit eines sicheren Hafens zurück. Jemand reißt mich grob hinter eine Hecke.

„Granger."

„_Vergewaltigung_!" Sommerverteidigungskurse machen sich bemerkbar.

„Hör auf, Hexe!", zischt Snape.

„Oh, Sie sind's!"

„Weinst du?"

„Sie sind sehr neugierig", sage ich. „Und jetzt verpissen Sie sich freundlicherweise."

„Tatsächlich. Du bist wütend auf mich."

„Ich werde Ihre Goblineier zerquetschen, wenn Sie mich noch einmal anrühren."

„Was?", sagt er – seine Augenbrauen schlagen unterschiedliche Richtungen ein. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du über meinen _Schwanz_ fantasiert, Miss Granger, nicht über mich."

Macht nichts, vielleicht sollte ich doch zuerst mein Abschlusszeugnis holen. Ich drehe mich um, mache einen Schritt und…

„Ich fantasiere über dich, Miss Granger", sagt er. Seine Stimme ist rau. Ich bleibe stehen. „Seit einigen Jahren habe ich über dein ungebändigtes Haar nachgedacht, dein seltsames Benehmen, deinen schmutzigen, kleinen Mund, deine ausdrucksstarken Augen… deine Möse."

Sein Geständnis erschüttert mich. Snape tritt so nahe an mich heran, dass ich fühle, wie er einatmet, ausatmet.

„Und ich fantasiere darüber, was du willst, Miss Granger. Ich sehe dich in verschwitzten Laken, sich windend und durch meine Hand kommend. Ich sehe dich mit gespreizten Händen und Füßen auf einen Holztisch gefesselt, deine Haut gerötet, weil ich dich versohlt habe. Ich sehe dich auf meinem Schwanz reitend, deine zarten Lippen Obszönitäten schreiend und deine Hände in meine Haare wühlend… Was willst du, Hexe?"

Ist das echt? Der Boden dreht sich unter mir, und mein Höschen ist durchweicht.

„Ich biete dir all das", murmelt Snape in mein Haar. Meine Brust hebt und senkt sich schwer.

„Ich will einen Mann", sage ich. „Ich will alles, was du mir geben kannst. Ich will dich mehr als mein Abschlusszeugnis, Severus Snape."

Diese Worte, dieses Bekenntnis, fühlen sich phantastischer und wärmer als jedes Weihnachten – jede Freundschaft – als alles.

„Deine Familie erwartet dich", sagt Snape. Seine Hände streicheln und erforschen meine Seiten. Er beißt zärtlich in mein Ohrläppchen. „Und dann erwarte ich dich."

Ich drehe mich zu ihm herum und weiß, mein Gesicht ist voller Lächeln und Nervosität. Wie soll ich ihn jetzt verlassen?

Was immer du tust, Hermione Granger, knickse nicht wieder.

„Verstehst du, was ich meine, Hermione?", schnurrt Snape. Er starrt auf meinen Mund.

Ich knickse.

Verdammt.

**Ende**


End file.
